


||Jealous||

by Little_Muffin01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Possessive Thor, Rape/Non-con Elements, Translated Fic, spanish to english fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Muffin01/pseuds/Little_Muffin01
Summary: ━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━☆☆Thor begins to be jealous of the love between Fandral and Loki So he chooses to share his brother with his best friend☆☆━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Fandral/Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	||Jealous||

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a translation of the fic called Jealous by 'smilebyLarry' on wattpad, all rights belong to the wattpad account, I just translated it  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

Thor watched hidden behind the door of his brother's room, him and his best friend, Fandral, in his bed, the looks that they both exchanged weren't friendly, they weren't the ones he received, he knew that his friend was attracted to his little brother, but he would not accept that they have an affair, his brother was completely forbidden to anyone and even worse, if it was his best friend

-I'll be back soon, okay?- Fandral caressed Loki's cheek tenderly, and the black-haired man returned smiling and blushing

He would never allow anyone other than him to touch his brother. Thor had always been jealous, and even more so with Loki, as the child's beauty attracted many glances every time they were in public, the little boy smiled as he held Fandral's free hand in his small hands, Thor stared at the scene in disgust, the very idea of imagining his best friend touching Loki's delicate and fragile body, marking it as his own, infuriated him

He thought he had escaped seeing that spectacle, for Fandral was about to stand up ready to retreat, but the child's hands did not stop holding the older's hand, and with a pull he made both of them find themselves very close to each other, feeling their breaths and staring at each other, Loki closed his eyes and bringing his lips together, he left a small kiss on the older man's lips. It was a quick kiss, but loaded with tenderness, enough to make you fall in love, Fandral had been surprised by the action of the minor, surprised and captivated when seeing Loki's face so close to him and sending everything to hell, he took Loki's chin and brought his lips together, feeling the softness of those thin lips. Carefully, he squeezed the boy's cheeks, managing to open his mouth a little, took advantage of that moment and inserted his tongue, delighting in the sweet taste of Loki's lips

Taking the last bite to his lower lip, Fandral let Loki breathe, who was agitated by the action of the latter, Loki's lips were red and quite swollen, which made Fandral want to kiss them again; However, he could not, he did not want to scare the little one more, he simply had not been able to resist, in these relationships, Thor forced Loki to satisfy him, and Loki did not refuse or protest. Loki believed that it was okay for his brother to use him to satisfy himself, because he was his brother and he could do it, even if the youngest didn't enjoy it, In these relationships, Thor forced Loki to satisfy him, and Loki did not refuse or protest. Loki believed that it was okay for his brother to use him to satisfy himself, because he was his brother and he could do it, even if the youngest didn't enjoy it

-Sorry- Fandral was watching Loki's face intently, expecting some kind of rejection or fear -I think I overdid myself, Excuse me please-

But Loki didn't feel any kind of fear, on the contrary, he had enjoyed that kiss, he had really enjoyed it, the only person he had been intimate with had been Thor and he had never kissed him

-I liked- Loki smiled calming the older man, who feared the worst -I loved it- He hugged Fandral around the waist and smiled tenderly at him

Fandral couldn't look prouder of that answer -Seriously? Well from now on I will kiss you every time I see you- The older one joked, and tried to get closer to the little one once more, however he resisted by separating

Loki had stopped him unexpectedly and this put the older man out of place -I don't want anyone to see us, and much less Thor, you know he would kill us if he found out about us-

-Okay, little one, I get it- he smiled sweetly at him -But you won't get rid of my kisses- he left a small kiss on the forehead of the black-haired man and left

Thor had locked himself in his room trying to erase the image of Fandral and Loki kissing, he couldn't tolerate that, he wondered why he hadn't done anything about it. He could end him easily and he had Loki completely overpowered, so he could have ended that relationship in a snap of fingers, But he wouldn't, not for now, He had already warned Fandral that if anyone ever touched his brother they would kill him, no exceptions, and he had dared to disobey him. And Loki knew who it belonged to, he knew that Thor had long ago marked it as his, Loki was his and no one was going to take it from him

After a few minutes of reflection, he went to his brother's room and abruptly opened the door, scaring Loki, who was reading a small book. He stared at it for a few seconds, the beauty of his brother was a joy and at the same time a disgrace, anyone could fall in love just by seeing him, it was so easy to be captivated by that pale black-haired man with green eyes, he held the minor -who looked scared by Thor's action- by the hair, caring very little about his groans of pain, and slammed him against the wall, holding his hands behind his back, preventing it from moving

-Thor, wh-what happens?- Loki tries to protest -P-please, tell me w-what did I do-The whimpering of the minor soon appeared, along with pleas for him to stop

Thor held his hands tighter, and with his free hand he lowered the boy's pants. Loki winced when he felt Thor's hands on his legs. The blonde left Loki's hands to rip the underwear that covered his butt, It didn't take much to get an erection, just by looking at Loki in that position, so submissive, so weak, so his. Thor's hand returned to grip the child's hands, who stood still with silent tears falling down his cheeks, while he resigned himself to Thor's outrage, once again

Thor released his great member and introduced it inside Loki, without any preparation or care, he wanted to hurt him, make him suffer, he wanted him not to forget who he belonged to

Loki whimpered and squirmed trying to break free. -No! Please, I-it hurts- The warmth and tightness of the child drove Thor crazy, who began to attack him violently. -Thor, leave me, Please- The supplications were useless for Thor, because the more his brother talked, the more he remembered what he had done with his friend, the interior of Loki was repeatedly invaded by the great member of Thor, who enjoyed rough sex. The blonde put his member in and out of his younger brother's butt, which causes great pain in him, because despite maintaining frequent relationships with Thor, he was still not used to such a size

Thor enjoyed being inside Loki, what he felt being inside was something he couldn't explain. He kept up the rhythm of his thrusts, fast and deep, destroying his brother inwardly. -Say you're mine-

The youngest kept quiet, he didn't want to say it, he didn't want to give the blonde that reward but after a few seconds he spoke -No-

These words enraged Thor, who suddenly came out of his butt, He took him by the neck and threw him on the bed. Loki leaned on his shoulders to watch what his brother was about to do with him, He walked slowly towards Loki, fury tattooed on his face, and climbed on top of him. He took his member and introduced it again into his brother, who was struggling to free himself, but hands clasping his neck stopped him. The blonde was strangling him, and he could only hold the older's hands trying to get them off him

The older one continued to penetrate Loki with the same force with which he squeezed his delicate neck, leaving red marks on it -Tell me that you're mine, Say you belong to me- The younger boy's eyes were starting to redden and glaze over, but Thor wouldn't stop until the younger boy spoke

Loki felt his life would end there, suffocated and outraged by his brother's jealousy, jealousy he didn't know how he had caused it. Then he closed his eyes, expecting the worst, but his brother's lips on his mouth made him wake up, In front of him lay Thor, who no longer had his hands on his neck, and has stopped hurting him, although he was still inside him. His blond brother's eyes were closed

Thor began to move his lips over the mouth of his brother, he did it slowly and fear, as if he was afraid of rejection, while Loki opened his mouth, giving way to his brother who skillfully put his tongue in it, delighting -for the first time- with the sweetness of the boy, Loki's taste was luscious and intoxicating, and the delicate way his lips moved, making you want more of him. All of that was about to drive Thor crazy

Suddenly, they were both slowly enjoing their lips, and Thor took this as an acceptance from his brother to continue, so he began to move again, but this time slowly, touching a point that he had not touched before

-Ah!- Loki moaned, a moan very different from the others, a moan loaded with pleasure -There, there again, please- Loki bit his lower lip, and Thor smirked at noticing, he started to move quickly, touching that spot repeatedly, making Loki go crazy and squirm under his arms. Every now and then it would attack his lips, he couldn't believe he hadn't dared to taste them before. With a few more thrusts, both brothers reach the goal, Thor inside Loki, who was already starting to drip semen down his thighs, and the younger one on his stomach

Loki had never had an orgasm before, they always ended when Thor climaxed by coming inside him, leaving him with a terribly pain. However, this time it had been different

-You are mine?- Asked the older one, staring at him. His face did not express a trace of anger, on the contrary, he looked tender and even his voice had sounded shy, Thor loved Loki, he loved him too much, even though he didn't like to show it; he feared that if he made known how valuable and incredibly beautiful his brother was, others might take an interest in him, and he was not going to allow that, He had learned to love him over time. The shyness and sweetness that Loki gave off was something that made you want to protect him as if he were a little kitten, but his elegance and delicacy made you admire him, to the point of becoming obsessed with him

Droplets of sweat fell from the blonde's forehead, while he anxiously awaited the younger's response, Loki smiled at his brother's tender expression, he had never seen him like this, Thor was not always mean to him, but he was very serious with him, he had never shown him affection in any way, and this took him by surprise -I...- Thor widened his eyes to take a good look at the boy, he looked very anxious waiting for a yes, which made Loki consider if he only wanted him as an acquisition or wanted him as something more. -I am-

Thor's smile did not take long to appear, and coming out from inside his brother, he placed a kiss on his forehead. -Can you say it again?-The pleading puppy face made Loki smile too

-I'm yours. -The young man's cheeks flushed as he repeated these words and looked away

Thor laughed showing his teeth, and remembering what he had done earlier, he lamented. -Sorry, I didn't want to hurt you...- Loki didn't want to hear that, he didn't want to remember it

-It doesn't matter- Remembering Loki, made him relieve the pain that Thor had caused him, and it is what the least desired. -It doesn't matter anymore- After a while of soft and mischievous caresses from the older man, Loki fell asleep and Thor was delighted for a long time with that wonderful sight

After a while of soft and mischievous caresses from Thor, Loki fell asleep and Thor enjoyed for a long time with that wonderful sight, He thought about what his jealousy had caused him, he feared that they would reappear and hurt Loki

He stood up, trying not to wake the sleep one, and adjusting his clothes, he left his brother's room to return to his, still thinking about what he was about to do

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> If there's an error i will edit it ^^


End file.
